Conventional pool and spa drain covers (generally referred to as “pool drain covers” without loss of generality) are typically made from poly-vinyl chloride (“PVC”) as one piece. Such conventional pool drain covers are typically installed with screws, the screws being screwed into holes either provided in a drain pipe fitting, or in a bottom surface of the pool. Unfortunately, the present inventor believes that such conventional pool drain covers have a number of inherent problems. These problems are discussed below.
First, since conventional pool drain covers are held by screws which are screwed into a drain pipe fitting or the bottom surface of a pool, a potentially significant safety problem exists since a swimmer's hair, swim gear, jewelry, etc., may become entrapped in or by the pool drain cover. Even modern double drain safety systems to prevent high suction from holding a swimmer cannot totally prevent the potential for entrapment in or by the pool drain cover.
Second, since pool drain pipes might be different sizes, or have fittings with screw holes in different areas, and since bottom surfaces may have screw holes at different positions and/or spaced at different distances, it may be necessary to maintain an inventory of different pool drain cover sizes and/or configurations. Furthermore, holes in a drain pipe fitting or the pool bottom surface may compromise the water-tight integrity of the pool, leading to leaks. Moreover, using screws to hold the cover in place requires multiple twists of multiple screws during installation or removal.
In view of the foregoing problems, it would be useful to provide an improved pool drain cover that overcomes one or more of the foregoing problems associated with conventional pool drain covers.